


Flirting with death

by orphan_account



Series: Haikyuu Drama club au with Hamilton [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Hamilton play au, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Acting has always been a part of Bokuto’s life. Now 20 years old in University, he gets the part of John Laurens in his University’s Hamilton show, he’s understandably ecstatic about it. But his love for acting becomes a little tricky when he discovers that a beautiful 19 year old by the name of Keiji Akashi Plays the role of the bullet, a character who is supposedly invisible to everyone else, and Bokuto can’t take his eyes off him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Drama club au with Hamilton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Flirting with death

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️ If you have not seen Hamilton this fic contains spoilers for the plot of the play, especially concerning the fate of numerous characters, including John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton.
> 
> This is the first BokuAka fic I’ve done so far, I came up with the idea after reading ‘In Another Life’ (I cried for weeks)

“Hey Kuroo?” Bokuto asked, nudging Kuroo’s shoulder, prompting the cat-like lad to hiss.

“Bokuto, I was just getting to the good part.” Kuroo said, shoving his lines on Bokuto’s head, but the owl faced actor’s eyes remained on the handsome ensemble talking to Oikawa.

“Who is he?” Bokuto asked.

It took Kuroo a second to realise what Bokuto meant as he did not point, realising he meant the pretty dancer stood on the stage. “Oh you mean Akashi? He’s one of the ensemble members, Oikawa says he’s really good, I can see why I mean he’s the lucky guy who gets to play the role of the bullet.” 

Bokuto was silent, mouth hanging slightly, Kuroo noticed how his best friend stared at the ensemble member, like Eliza first laying her eyes on Alexander. He smirked. “Hold my lines for a sec.”

“Huh? Kuroo?” Bokuto sputtered, taking Kuroo’s lines as his best friend got to his feet and approached the pair.

“Hey Oikawa, Akaashi!” Bokuto flushed when he realised what the cat-like actor was up to.

“Kuroo, what are you-“ Bokuto dropped the lines, the papers fluttering to the ground as his face grew hotter and hotter. 

Kuroo grabbed Akashi by the arm, and Bokuto became a stuttering red mess. “This is the end of me, Tsuki plan my funeral.”

Kuroo turned around, smirking and Bokuto wanted to beat him to death in that moment, but everything suddenly became calm when a handsome face peered over the the taller actor’s shoulder. 

Intelligent eyes curiously gazing over at the other actor, who he would be interacting with most out of everyone during act 1. A glimmer of light flashed through his gunmetal blue eyes. Messy black hair swayed down to the side, from his head slightly tilted. His mouth agape and even from his distance, Bokuto could’ve sworn he saw a flash of red over the handsome bullet’s cheeks.

Some distance away he heard Hinata rehearsing with Suga, Yachi and some of the ensemble members.

“I’m so into you.” Hinata rehearsed.

“Helpless.” The others sang.

“I’m so into you.”

“Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit”

“I know  
I'm down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em”

Oikawa walked off to find Iwaizumi while Akashi and Kuroo talked some more. Bokuto realised what was about to happen next and tried to suppress the redness covering his cheeks, turning his phone on and get a good look at himself, ruffling his hair, running a hand over his cheeks. 

The sound of shoes getting closer and closer caused Bokuto to look up, when he did Akashi and Kuroo were standing in front of him.

“Hi, you’re Koutaro Bokuto, right? You play the role of John Laurens?” Akashi asked, politely. 

“Huh? W-who me? Oh! Y-yeah, I’m John Laurens, i-it’s nice to meet you.” Bokuto stuttered. 

“Nice to meet you, too. I’m Keiji Akashi, one of the ensemble members, but I also play the role of the bullet.” Akashi introduced himself. 

“I’ll leave you to it!” Suga rehearsed some distance away. 

XXX

1 week later. 

“Aye, yo yo, yo yo, yo,  
What time is it?” Bokuto rehearsed. 

“Showtime!” He said in unison with Asahi and Iwaizumi.

“Like I said.” Tsukishima said to Kageyama some distance away, watching the three.

Akashi stood by the stairs at the edge of the stairs, smirking and leaning against the rails, playing his part as the omen of death, ominously watching John Laurens rap about how he was going to take down the redcoats.

“Yo, I’m John Laurens in the place to be,  
A-two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three  
Those redcoats don't want it with me  
'Cause I will pop-chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free.” It took everything Bokuto had to not so much as glance at Akashi as the handsome ensemble member strode past him and he took at the table behind them with Yukie Shirofuku, he repeated in his head ‘Don’t look at him, Laurens can’t see the bullet, don’t look at him, don’t look at him, don’t!’

“Aye, oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette.” Asahi stood and began his part, finally Bokuto was no longer at the centre. Thank the gods above and beyond, this was only a rehearsal, as Bokuto felt as though he may burst, trying to keep his attention off of Akashi. He could feel the handsome bullet’s eyes watching him, though he knew it was simply for the performance, Bokuto couldn’t help but feel there was another reason Akashi wasn’t taking his eyes off him. 

As Asahi finished up his lines, Bokuto found he could not hold back his eyes and he casted a glance at Akashi, but quickly turned away when he remembered Akashi was to never take his eyes of Bokuto no matter what. 

So of course Akashi noticed.

XXX

“And so the American experiment begins,  
With my friends all scattered to the winds,”

Bokuto cartwheeled onto stage and lowering his body to the ground crouching past Kageyama who stood in the very centre, he watched Lev sneaking up behind Akashi, standing there, pretending to gaze out into the ace army searching. 

When Lev grabbed Akashi, Bokuto dove for the taller ensemble member, whether it was out of acting or not wanting to see Akashi actually injured he didn’t know. He grabbed Lev and pulled him away from the handsome ensemble member. Both grabbed the tallest’s arms holding him back, Akashi raised a fist in the air and slammed it down onto Lev’s chest in a stabbing motion. 

“Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining bravery.”

When Lev fell to the ground, Bokuto grabbed Akashi’s hand. And a feeling shot through him. 

“We'll never be free until we end slavery!” The white and black haired actor said in unison with Kageyama, he and Akashi threw their connected hands in the air and broke apart. 

Why did Bokuto found himself smiling like an idiot in that moment?

XXX

2 weeks later.

Bokuto couldn’t help himself. He wanted to see Akashi in action when dancing. So one day he gathered up the courage, which didn’t take that long at all, and marched into the dancers’ practice rooms after class one day, to try to get a look at Akashi in action. 

Problem was there were four practice rooms, and Bokuto didn’t know which one Akashi could’ve been in. 

So he peered through the next room on the far left and found not Akashi but other ensemble members practicing. He recognised the members as some of Kuroo’s friends, Morisuke Yaku, Lev Haiba, Sō Inuoka, Yūki Shibayama, Shōhei Fukunaga, Noboyuki Kai, as well as Hisashi Kinoshita, Kazuhiro Narita, one of his own friends Akinori Konoha, two guys he usually saw around Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Issei Mattsukawa and Takahiro Hanamaki, and the two girls in one of Bokuto’s classes Yukie Shirofuku and Kaori Suzemeda. In the corner, Kenma, who worked on the music and sound effects for the musical, sat by the laptop. 

Seeing Akashi wasn’t there, Bokuto was about to leave but something Yaku said made him stay.

“Alright, alright, let’s try ‘Yorktown’ again, from ‘I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory’. Akashi’s not here to help us with his part as the bullet so we’ll just have to make do.” 

Quickly everyone got into place, Yaku signalling for Kenma to play the music.

And just like that they were off, all moving in unison even joining in on the song occasionally, Bokuto’s imagination went into overdrive, rapidly constructing a scene in which Akashi, in his official ‘the bullet’ outfit, moved on from slowly walking forward, low to the ground, then straightening his back and looking over each shoulders, turning and spinning, arms waving and left hand pointing to the sky.

“Bokuto? What are you doing here?” Bokuto jerked away from the door, standing behind him, with a towel over his shoulders, was Akashi. 

By the gods above and beyond, Bokuto could not help but feel the heat spread across his face, taking in Akashi’s outfit, a black tank top save for a golden star in the middle that read ‘Young, scrappy and hungry’, black leggings and black converse shoes.

“O-oh, Akashi, sorry I got a little too curious, I wanted to see the ensemble members. Were you practicing?” Bokuto asked, noticing the sweat dripping down Akashi’s forehead, and the blue water bottle in his hand.

“Yeah, I was in the other room rehearsing the ensemble bit for ‘Helpless.” Akashi said, washing the sweat from his head with the towel. 

“Really? That sounds fun!” Bokuto jested.

“I’m not excited for when we do it in the official play. I have to wear a dress.” Akashi sighed.

“Really? Can’t you just ask them not to let. I mean there’s plenty of girls in the ensemble.” Bokuto shrugged.

“Even if I did, they’d still say no. I’m the bullet after all. And besides Hinata and Suga have worse than I do. They have to wear dresses for the entire time they’re on stage.” Akashi chuckled, which shocked Bokuto for a moment, but he quickly shook the feeling off.

“O-oh, I see.” Bokuto said, suddenly with no more words to say, something very odd as Bokuto was always one of those people who found just about anything to talk about. 

Akashi must’ve noticed Bokuto’s sudden loss for words as he then smiled and took his hand. “I’m on break now so I was thinking of getting some Starbucks. Care to join me?”

“Yeah! Totally! Starbucks is the best!!” Bokuto said, maybe a bit too loud. 

XXX

They took a stroll until they reached the StarBucks, since it was so close to the university, they couldn’t be yelled at for leaving Campus grounds. In face it wasn’t uncommon to find some of the professors at the shop either. 

After ordering their drinks they sat down to talk for a bit. They had many things to talk about. 

“Honestly I’m surprised you like Coffee so much. You don’t seem like the type.” Akashi smirked.

“True, my friend, Hinata, he plays Eliza in the show, he hated the stuff. I took him here once and he didn’t even understand why Coffee needs an entire menu. He once pronounced latte as ‘late’.” Bokuto laughed. “In the end he just ordered a warm milk.” 

“That Hinata did always strike me as the type who is pretty childish.” Akashi looked away, thinking.

“Yeah, and then there’s my best friend, Kuroo, who plays King George III, he lives for the stuff, practically relies on it. To a point where he no longer calls it StarBucks anymore, he calls it Coffee heaven. And his boyfriend, Kei Tsukishima, who plays Aaron Burr, surprisingly whenever he’d come here he’d always get a pink drink, he literally loves strawberries.” Bokuto said, laughing again, but he came to a stop when he heard his name being called. He got up to get his and Akashi’s drinks and then returned to the table.

“So you like Pumpkin spice latte?” Bokuto asked, as Akashi took a sip of his drink. 

“Mocha cookie crumble?” Was all the ensemble member responded with. 

Bokuto smirked, bringing his drink up to his mouth.

“Anyway, I was hoping maybe we could talk a little about theatre?” Akashi suggested. 

“Hell yeah, that’s a great idea.” Bokuto said. 

“So why did you decide to study it?” Akashi asked, sounding intrigued. 

Bokuto gave a big grin. “I’ve always loved acting since I was little. And singing. I chose to do Drama in High school and college and I’m majoring in Theatre. I feel like a superhero gaining their powers whenever I’m on stage. And I plan on going professional actor in the future as well. What about you? Why did you decide to study theatre?”

Akashi was silent for a moment. “Well, to be honest with you. I’m not studying Theatre, I’m just there for the plays the university throws on. I’m studying Literature actually. I plan on being a writer in the future, but I may still appear in the occasional stage play or whatever.”

“Seriously you’re not studying ? But you’re so good at acting and dancing, even when you’re not even saying anything.” Bokuto questioned.

“Well, I do love Theatre a lot, I’ve always had more of a passion for writing. When I was a child I wrote a bunch of them, and even now I’m still writing them. But I do love acting and singing and dancing, I did choose Drama for my options in High school, but I always focused a little more in English than I did Drama. But that didn’t stop me from being in school plays, and when I got into Uni, I chose to study Literature but pick up theatre on the side.” Akashi sighed, pausing every now and again to take a sip from his drink.

“Well if someone ever reaches out to you and wants to make a movie out of your writing, maybe I’ll act in it?” Bokuto suggested and Akashi chuckled.

“So why did you choose to rehearse for John Laurens?” Akashi asked.

“Well, I did apply for the role of Alexander Hamilton, but since there were so many others applying for his role, I decided to apply for Laurens in case someone else got Alex. And that’s exactly what happened.” Bokuto laughed. “So why did you apply for the Bullet?” 

“I’d actually applied for the role of Angelica, but Sugawara ended up getting it, instead. But a few days after they were casting the ensemble members and I applied for just a member in general, I wasn’t applying for the bullet at all. But the day before the ensemble members were announced, Professor Takeda asked me if I wanted to play the role of the bullet. And I said yes.” Akashi explained.

“I’ve noticed that as bullet you seem to have the more complex role than everyone else. I mean there’s a lot of meaning that gets out into your character. From actually being the bullet to just being an omen of death by lingering around characters who are going to die, or interacting with Burr. Isn’t it a little difficult?” Bokuto asked.

Akashi took a long sip of his latte, which he had almost finished at this point. “Honestly the hardest part of my character is how I’m supposed to tie the whole musical together. Sure Kageyama plays the main protagonist and there are all the other dancers that are always there but the bullet is always there.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Both you and the other dancers are always on stage, how’s that make your character any different?” Bokuto asked.

“I’m supposed to play that secret role in foreshadowing Alexander Hamilton’s ultimate fate. And I also herold doom for many of the other characters. Yours too.” Akashi explained.

Before Bokuto could speak, Akashi continued. “It’s really intense for me because I always know I’m aiming for Kageyama during ‘The world was wide enough’, even when the rest of the ensemble members don’t. So even if I’m just one of Eliza’s bridesmaids or one of the soldiers, there’s still a part of my character that knows that inevitable moment with Alexander is going to come.”

Bokuto didn’t say anything else as Akashi spoke about his role as the bullet, rambling on about the hidden meanings behind his actions. The owl faced actor simply smiled and drank his coffee. 

They must have looked like lovers to the other people sitting in the StarBucks.

XXX

6 months after their first interaction, they now found themselves in the prep room as people flooded into the theatre. Friends and families of the actors, classmates, teachers and even people with no relation to the actors or school itself just wanting to get in on the play.

Bokuto listened to the various conversations the room held while scrolling through his phone and occasionally opening up Camera to make sure his outfit looked alright. 

“Yamaguchi, even though you’ve got anxiety you’ve still got a good spot in the play, you’re only in two songs, three of you count Laurens’ death, once in Wait for it and then slightly longer in Dear Theodosia.” Hinata said, both hands gripping the long skirt of his jade dress.

“I’m still not a natural born actor like you are, Hinata, stage fright is one of worst enemies.” Yamaguchi protested, a handful of his green dress.

“Fuck, my hands take forever to warm up when I’m nervous.” Suga sighed, rubbing both his hands together.

“You need some gloves?” Kageyama asked, fiddling with his faux ponytail. 

“No, no, it’s alright. I just need a minute.” Suga dismissed, now grabbing the hems of his pinkish red dress. 

“Uh, Kiyoko you don’t seem the least bit nervous like everyone else. How?” Yachi asked, nervously. Her side ponytail undone for once and her hair lay straightened over her shoulders.

“Well, I’ve been doing theatre practically my life. I’m actually more excited than I am nervous.” Kiyoko smiled, adjusting her red dress.

“Kageyama if you so much as touch Kiyoko, I’ll make you wish you were never born.” Tanaka threatened.

“How is he not supposed to do that. They literally kiss and do all sorts of contact, remember?” Tsukishima sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“That’s why ‘Say no to this’ is my least favourite song.” Daichi shuddered, holding Washington’s hat by his side.

“Through most of the play my character either doesn’t exist yet, is a foetus, a baby or dead.” Nishinoya said, causing various others in the prep room to start laughing.

“Maybe after we can go back to mine and order a pizza, have a movie night, we can invite Mattsun and Maki and then you can stay over. I think we deserve it.” Oikawa proposed, checking himself out in the mirror, running a hand down his purple coat.

“We still have another two days of this. How about on the final day.” Iwaizumi suggested, fiddling with the band around his head.

“I’m so nervous.” Asahi looked like he was about to pass out.

Daichi smacked the back of Asahi’s shoulder. “Well it’s your own fault for choosing to play the character with the quickest lines out of everyone.”

Suga came over and rested his head on Asahi’s shoulder. “At least you don’t have to wear a dress. Plus you’re only in Act 1, unless you include ‘Who lives, who dies who tells your story.” 

“Is it bad that I still haven’t mastered the British accent?” Kuroo asked, plopping down in the seat next to Bokuto, his crown in his lap and giant cape draped around him. 

“Well, you’re Japanese so they can probably understand.” Bokuto reasoned, but even that didn’t defend Kuroo well enough. They were unoversity theatre students after all. 

Needless to say the atmosphere in the prep room was more than a little chaotic.

“You ready?” A voice said, Bokuto smirked, looking up and sure enough there was Akashi, looking down at him, expressionless and a hand on his hip. Bokuto looked over the bullet’s outfit, a white sleeveless dress shirt, white trousers that looked rather tight, a white neck shirt underneath and black bow tie. 

Bokuto stood. “As I’ll ever be.” 

XXX

Bokuto now stood on stage, hidden by the shadows, while Kageyama sat in a chair with the light above him. The clapping faded and the next song began to play. 

When a blue light suddenly appeared above him, he looked up. “I may not live to see our glory...” 

“Alexander.” Hinata spoke, stepping onto the stage. His voice slightly higher than usual and softer to capture the gentleness of Eliza. “There’s a letter for you from South Carolina.” 

It still amazed Bokuto how that bright, bouncing orange ball of energy could pull off such an act. 

“It’s from John Laurens, I’ll read it later.” Kageyama dismissed with a smile. 

Behind him, Bokuto felt the presences of Asahi and Iwaizumi slowly walking crumblings two letters in their hands. On the other side of stage, he could make out from the corner of his eye the silhouettes of Tsukishima with a hand over his mouth and Yamaguchi standing in front of him, a letter in his hand.

“But I will gladly join the fight.” Bokuto continued, he could see the faces of people in the audience, some with hands over their mouths, knowing what was happening, others who had never seen or heard of the play before, watched in confusion, even the occasional person Bokuto recognised from his classes, shocked that he had that in him. 

“No it’s not.” Hinata spoke, Kageyama’s smile faded as he turned to look at the sort actor.

“And when our children tell our story.” Bokuto said, making eye contact with Nishinoya standing behind the audience at the very back of the room, where Kenma, Kindaichi and Kunimi were seated, controlling the music and sound effects that played from the speakers. He had to force himself to hold back a smile when Nishinoya gave him a smirk that said ‘my part’s coming up soon’.

“Will you read it?” Kageyama stood.

“They’ll tell the story of tonight.” 

“On Tuesday 27th, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over.” Hinata said, reading the words right of the letter. As he spoke the lighting on Bokuto grew dimmer and dimmer. “He is buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonal Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters.” 

Bokuto took a step forward. “Tomorrow there’ll be more of us...” 

Kageyama turned to where Bokuto was standing and simply stared with a heartbroken look on his face. Bokuto still couldn’t believe that perpetually sullen, arrogant, and undeniably short-tempered, perfectionist could pull off such an act. 

“Alexander, are you alright?” Bokuto didn’t return the look Kageyama gave him until the dark haired actor had already looked away, eyes cast to the ground. 

Kageyama was silent for five seconds before walking away. “I have so much work to do.” 

With that all the lights turned off, and Bokuto’s role in the musical would be suspended for another 22 songs until he would finally appear in the final two songs. As the clapping rang out and everyone but Kageyama and Tsukishima cleared the stage, Bokuto walked back into the prep room as the next song began and he could hear Tsukishima begin his lines. As soon as he entered, a pair of arms wrapped around him, startling him. 

When Bokuto realised who the arms belonged to, he hugged back.

“Brilliant! You were amazing, Bokuto!” Akashi cheered.

“Thanks. Still a little depressed that now I’m only in another two songs.” Bokuto said, as they pulled away. When they did they didn’t do anything else, simply standing there, smiling like idiots.

“Alright lovebirds. That’s enough.” Kuroo teased, making both Akashi and Bokuto blush. 

“Okay. So I’m on in a second so, I’ll see you during the 20 minute break?” Akashi asked, fixing his outfit.

Bokuto nodded, as the bullet headed out, blush still evident on his face.

XXX

“Well I’d say that was fun. In fact probably the most fun I’ve had in years.” Bokuto sighed, content with the night’s performance.

“You’re lying, knowing you, you’ve done way more fun stuff than that.” Akashi said, playfully shoving Bokuto’s as they walked along the path, leading from the University to the rest of town.

“True, you should start coming out with us more often, me, Kuroo and his boyfriend, Tsuki. It’d Be fun.” Bokuto chuckled. “Did you have fun?” 

“Of course I did. I’m excited to do this for the next two days as well.” Akashi replied. 

They continued on the trail, talking and laughing with each other. Until they stopped to sit on a bench by the side of the path, Akashi pulled the drinks they’d bought from a convenience store and they sipped some, in a comfortable silence. Bokuto looked over to Akashi to see him removing his scarf and lay his head back, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. 

He looked down to see Akashi’s hand, calmly, rested on the seat of the bench, Bokuto debated for a while before slowly brushing his hand over Akashi’s and intertwining his fingers with his. He panicked a little when Akashi turned to look at him. 

The handsome ensemble reached out and cupped Bokuto’s cheek in his hand, the owl faced teen leaned into it, closing his eyes and just melting into Akashi’s touch. He wanted to stay there for forever, simply leaning against the bullet’s hand, but of course he couldn’t.

“Akashi... there’s something I need to tell.” Bokuto said, as Akashi pulled his hand away. 

“What’s up?” Akashi asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“I-I know we’ve only known each other for half a year, but it’s been amazing knowing you. It’s been so fun and so eventful and honestly I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” Bokuto looked down and clenched his fist. 

“Bokuto?” 

Bokuto looked back at Akashi, both of their faces had a hint of redness. “Akashi, I... I...”

Before Bokuto could finish his sentence, Akashi had grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him toward, pressing his lips against his. Bokuto was surprised at first but he quickly leaned into it, feeling all his worries and insecurities wash away. 

“I like you, too.” Akashi said, when they pulled away. Bokuto once again found himself smiling like an idiot. He threw back to Akashi and they kissed again, Akashi had his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders, and the white and black haired lad had one arm around Akashi’s waist and the other running through his hair.

XXX

“Good luck.” Bokuto said, just as Akashi was about to run on stage and play his final role as the bullet. 

“I’ve already done this twice already. I know what I’m doing, but first.” Akashi replied, before grabbing Bokuto’s collar and pulling him close and kissing him. 

When they pulled away, Bokuto simply held the bullet, ignoring a barfing sound from Kuroo behind him, followed by the cat faced actor’s yelp as he assumedly slapped by Yaku. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’ll be honest I’m not exactly the greatest when it comes to confession scenes, in fact they’re one of my least favourite things to write about so I apologise if the ending is pure cringe.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in seeing other parts of this, focusing around other characters and their roles, because I kinda wanna do one about Kagehina playing the roles of Alexander and Angelica. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, if so please leave a comment as it motivates me to continue writing 😊
> 
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💖


End file.
